User blog:MCCakeDerpTV/Awesome-Jects Episode 2 - Testing Testers Testing Tests
(Episode starts with Bagel) Bagel - Ok, lets see what challenge won! Test - 1 Mining - 0 Baking - 0 Bagel - Ok! Your first team challenge is to do a test! The team with the highest combined scores overall wins! Ready, set, go! Hatty - This is easy! I'm already done! Bone - THIS IS EASY! I KNOW WHAT 2 PLUS 2 IS! (Writes down "22") Froot Loop - So... Waffle, how are you doing on the test? Waffle - Seven questions done. You? Froot Loop - Five. Poison Can - Well, I don't even want to do a test, because tests are for NERDS! Like you two... Cup - Yeah, tests are BORING! Come on Poison Can, lets do something fun! Lets bully some people! Waffle - Hey! That was rude! Froot Loop - Agreed! Cup - Ugh... Poison Can... lets just go... Poison Can - Lets bully that bone over there! Cup - Yeah! She's SO DUMB! (Meanwhile) Notebook - I'm done! Wrench - Me too! Boot - Guys... I'm only halfway done! I haven't really learned to write with my legs yet... Even though Notebook can... Notebook - You just need more practice and time. We'll wait for you. Orange - -Looking at Boot- And she thinks she has it bad... 30 Minuites Later -Everyone is done except for Bone, Boot, Orange, Poison Can, Cup, and Candy- Candy - I'm almost done! Boot - Same here! Bone - I LIKE APPLES! Candy - ... Orange - Ugh! Almost everyone is done, and i'm only on question number 12! Ok... If Sarah has 33 apples, eats 8 of them, gives 6 to Lilly, and uses 3 to make a apple pie, and gets 2 more from her boyfriend, how much apples does she have? THIS IS TOO COMPLICATED! Boot - Done! Candy - Almost... There... -5 Minuites later- Bone - YAY! I'M DONE! Candy - Yay! Me too! Bagel - Ok! Everyone but Orange, Poison Can, and Cup are done, so lets add up the scores! Team Gold Waffle - 15/20 Candy - 13/20 Lollipop - 12/20 VHS - 16/20 DVD - 13/20 Froot Loop - 15/20 Hatty - 20/20 Poison Can - 0/20 Cup - 0/20 Total - 92/180 Team Memes Bone - 2/20 Wheel - 18/20 Orange - 7/20 Boot - 15/20 Wrench - 16/20 Notebook - 16/20 Dollar - 14/20 Windowey - 12/20 Roblox Head - 13/20 Total - 113/180 Bagel - So... Team Memes wins! Bone - YAY! Wheel - Yay! Orange - Wow! Even though i can't write well, we still won! Bagel - So... Team Gold... Psshh... More like team Bronze is up for elimination! So... Vote for the dislikes, likes, and the next episodes challenge! Cya next episode! VOTING IS OVER Bagel - Bye!!!!! Voting Ends June 30th! :D Wheel - Don't you hate that over half of us didn't get any screentime this episode? Dollar - ... Windowey - It's better than nothing... Oh wait... It was nothing... Dollar, Wheel, And Roblox Head - ... Roblox Head - Oof oof oof!!! Ooof! -At least we are not up for elimination!- Wheel - Yeah... Category:Blog posts